Talk:End of The World
Date of Aura leaving :...on the seventh anniversary of Pluto's Kiss a strange malfunction spread across the world network. Its cause was unknown, but the signs were clear. Aura had vanished from The World... :Umm, this would be around the begining of 2013, right? That's impossible. Is this a typo, did you mean Pluto Again or something? Somebody I know pointed out that we also have some discrepancies with the date of the fire throughout the wiki, and I think we might want to review the timeline in general... There isn't really a better place to post all this, so I'm just posting it here... - Kuukai2 06:50, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::It'd have to be Pluto Again. 7 years after Pluto's Kiss would put it before Legend of the Twilight. --CRtwenty 06:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::Disrepancies on the date of the fire? Then fix it. The fire happened in 2015, didn't it? Where's the contradictions? Oh and 7 years after Pluto's Kiss would be December 24, 2012. Interesting... Udeden hadn't occured then. Urgh... this is why I wanted to leave GU alone until most of it was completed. Kulaguy 07:31, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::There's no incompleteness, we have the whole terminal disc. The only errors that have occured are submitter errors, I'd think... I'll recheck the disc and then make everything consistent... - Kuukai2 07:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::::By completed, I mean the GU series AKA .hack Conglomerate. And also, the Intermezzo date comes from the episode itself. I'm pretty sure Mimiru says two years ago. The Unison one is just a guess. I mean the final battle occurs on Christmas. Obviously the party has to have happened early the following year. I doubt Helba would hold it the week following defeating Corbenik. Kulaguy 08:02, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Ok, looking back at it, the timeline seems to point to Aura disappearing on December 24th, 2014. Project GU and the RA Plan occuring during most of 2015, with the candidate test and fire occuring in the same year. This gives CC Corp plenty of time to mash together The World and whatever that other game was to create Revision 2 and release in 2016. So... Ninth anniversary of Pluto's Kiss, not Seventh. --CRtwenty 05:42, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Reports and Volumes Can we put what volume the reports are unlocked in next to the reports. MirageAtoli 21:51, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :You dont need to ask to change anything unless they are major changes. The only thing that is really asked of you is to keep things consistant. If others think the information is wrong or redundent they'll remove it or change it. --Phoenix 22:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Unlocking the volumes How did you access Volumes 5-9, 11, and 12? Are they unlocked by importing data from G.U. Vols. 2 and 3? Are any volumes unlocked from a .hack Quarantine file with a data flag? --Volkai :PSS Player. Kulaguy 14:42, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::Err... I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term.... --Volkai 68.40.167.154 11:02, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :::That's what Google is for. Kulaguy 14:26, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Numbering I think the numbering is wrong for the files. I ran into this issue in a discussion with another person, and our numbers didn't match. I was using the numbering from CRtwenty's FAQ on GameFAQs and they were using .hack//wiki's. Shouldn't the preamble be considered File 00 and the numbering start from there? Or is this a limitation of wiki? I wasn't sure about this, which is why I didn't try to change it myself. :Numbering? What are you talking about...? The Wiki has the filenames, not their numbers. EmiHinata 04:47, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well the numbering on the Contents is a little misleading then. If you aren't careful, you might refer to the numbering of the Contents here when you mean to refer to the File numbers. Is it possible to change those numbers to the actual file numbers? I am not sure how to do it, I am a bit of a n00b when it comes to wiki editing ATM. Mastapsi 04:56, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::The numbering there was never intended to represent the actual numbering of the files, though you could alter it if you really want. Look at the code here for how to do a custom ToC. - Kuukai2 05:06, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Category? Um... How do we categorize this? It ain't exactly an anime nor is it exactly a game, though it can only be "played" on the PS2. I guess if I had to lean towards something, it technically is a game, but that's kind of misleading.--OtakuD50 06:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC)